


Riddle Me This...

by mindcomber



Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One True Pairing, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: What would Batman do...If Robin flew...Fall fowl...Or start anew?





	Riddle Me This...

Would a Thrush...Be a bird in his hand?  
(Worth two in the bush.)

Would a Sparrow...Be far to shallow!?

Would an Owl...Even give a hoot?

Would a Bluebird...Just run scared?

Would a Dove...Offer true love?

Would a Swallow...Fill the empty hollow?

Would a Nightingale...Sing for him?

Would a Skylark...Fill his heart?

Would a Blue-Jay...Save the day?

Would he ever consider...A Penguin?...  
No! No! Never!!!...Oh such sin!...

Epilogue:

Birds of a feather...May flock together.

There is only one Bird for Batman...  
Fly home soon...Little Robin!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know Esperata had recently written this title until after I did!  
> (Not copying anyone deliberately!)


End file.
